Russia (The World Through a Pearl)
STILL BEING CONSTRUCTED The Soviet Socialist Republic of Russia (Commonly Referred to as Russia or Soviet Russia) is is a country in northern Eurasia. From northwest to southeast, Russia shares borders with Norway, Finland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania , Belarus, Georgia, Azerbaijan, Kazakhstan, China, Manchuria, Mongolia, and Korea. It also has maritime borders with Japan by the Sea of Okhotsk, and the US state of Alaska by the Bering Strait. At 17,075,400 square kilometres (6,592,800 sq mi), Russia is the largest country in the world, covering more than one eighth of the Earth's inhabited land area. Russia is also the eighth most populous nation with 149 million people. It extends across the whole of northern Asia and 40% of Europe, spanning nine time zones and incorporating a wide range of environments and landforms. Russia has the world's largest reserves of mineral and energy resources and is the largest oil producer and second largest natural gas producer globally. Russia has the world's largest forest reserves and its lakes contain approximately one-quarter of the world's fresh water. The nation's history began with that of the East Slavs, who emerged as a recognizable group in Europe between the 3rd and 8th centuries AD. Founded and ruled by a Varangian warrior elite and their descendants, the medieval state of Rus arose in the 9th century. In 988 it adopted Orthodox Christianity from the Byzantine Empire, beginning the synthesis of Byzantine and Slavic cultures that defined Russian culture for the next millennium, Rus' ultimately disintegrated into a number of smaller states; most of the Rus' lands were overrun by the Mongol invasion and became tributaries of the nomadic Golden Horde. The Grand Duchy of Moscow gradually reunified the surrounding Russian principalities, achieved independence from the Golden Horde, and came to dominate the cultural and political legacy of Kievan Rus'. By the 18th century, the nation had greatly expanded through conquest, annexation, and exploration to become the Russian Empire, which was the third largest empire in history, stretching from Poland in Europe to Alaska in North America. Following the Russian Revolution, Russia became the largest and leading constituent of the Soviet Union, the world's first constitutionally socialist state and a recognized superpower, which played a decisive role in the Allied victory in World War II. The Soviet era saw some of the most significant technological achievements of the 20th century, including the world's first human spaceflight. The Russian Federation was founded following the dissolution of the Soviet Union in 1991, but is recognized as the continuing legal personality of the Soviet state. Russia would ultimately return to Socialism which is what it practices today. Russia has the world's third largest economy by nominal GDP or the fourth largest by purchasing power parity, with the 3rd largest nominal military budget. It is one of the five recognized nuclear weapons states and possesses the largest stockpile of weapons of mass destruction (mostly from the Soviet era). Russia is a great power and a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council. History (2012-Present) Putin's Crackdown, Vladivostok Riots and The emergence of Roman Grebennikov Frauds which started in 2011 carried over into 2012. Russia was spiraling into terrible times. Siberia was being hit the hardest, and its people, being burdened began electing Communist Officials to run their state and local governments. Every one from Governors to Mayors was a communist and began flying the RFSFR flag above a smaller tri-color flag. Eventually in Vladivostok, Communist supporters began protesting for the refromation of a Communist government. protests turned to riots and eventually to a coup. Roman Grebennikov was the leader of the Communist Government and Vladmir Soshkovsky was the leader of the New Soviet Army. STILL WORKING ON THIS MORE TO COME SOON. Category:The World Through a Pearl Category:Russia